


Теория слабого взаимодействия

by kira_sky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Однажды Чарльзу Ксавьеру пришлось сделать выбор и жить с его последствиями.Однажды Северус Снейп оказывается перед выбором и отчаянно нуждается в помощи, чтобы его сделать.





	Теория слабого взаимодействия

Чарльз закрыл кран и поднёс руки к сушилке, с удовольствием согревая их под струёй горячего воздуха. Параллельно он пытался подобрать хотя бы одно логичное оправдание тому, что в туалетах Оксфорда не было горячей воды. Согревшись, но так ничего и не придумав, он выехал из просторной кабинки и уже проделал половину пути до выхода из туалета, когда заметил возле умывальника человека и непроизвольно остановился.  


Незнакомец, одетый в черный костюм, был среднего роста и стоял спиной к нему. Рядом, на белоснежной мраморной поверхности, скомканной грудой лежал плащ, тоже чёрный, одна пола его свисала вниз, почти касаясь плитки. Только присмотревшись внимательнее, Чарльз понял, почему притормозил. Человек в чёрном стоял слишком неподвижно — опираясь руками о края раковины и смотря куда-то вниз. А может, он и не смотрел — пряди длинных чёрных волос скрывали лицо, и сказать что-то наверняка было невозможно. Всю позу пронизывало настолько явное напряжение, что от одного взгляда на неё помимо воли сводило мышцы шеи. Не то поведение, которое ожидаешь от обычного посетителя туалета.  


— Вы в порядке? — негромко спросил Чарльз и добавил, не дождавшись реакции: — Эй?  


Незнакомец вздрогнул и медленно поднял голову. В отражении зеркала Чарльз увидел бледное худое лицо, в холодном свете ламп кажущееся почти серым, и колючий взгляд чёрных глаз.  


— Что вам нужно? — хрипло и достаточно грубо спросил мужчина. — Уходите.  


Чарльз пожал плечами. По крайней мере, этот человек был физически в порядке. У него не начинался эпилептический припадок или сердечный приступ.  


— Просто проверил, не нужна ли вам помощь.  


— Не нужна. Идите, куда шли, — незнакомец снова опустил голову, пряча лицо за завесой волос. Чарльз уже надавил пальцем на рычаг управления своего инвалидного кресла, собираясь оставить странного человека в покое, когда услышал тихое бормотание: — Чёртов маггл.  


— Прошу прощения? — он не знал, что означало второе слово, но оно, без сомнения, было чем-то оскорбительным.  


— Да уйдите вы наконец! — человек резко развернулся, сделал шаг в сторону Чарльза, заставив того непроизвольно отшатнуться, но затем резко остановился. — Чёрт! Не сейчас! — его бледное лицо скривилось, будто от боли, он ссутулился и схватился за левое предплечье.  


— Вы ранены? Здесь есть медпункт, на третьем этаже. Я мог бы...  


Чарльз не успел договорить, потому что незнакомец, затравленно оглянувшись по сторонам и схватив в охапку свой плащ, выскочил из туалета.  


— Постойте! — он выехал следом буквально секундой позже, но длинный университетский коридор был абсолютно пуст. Чарльз нахмурился. Всё это выглядело очень странно. Но на размышления у него не было времени — перерыв заканчивался через пять минут, а его выступление в следующей секции конференции по генетике значилось в расписании первым.

* * *

После окончания двухдневной конференции Чарльз не улетел обратно в Уэстчестер сразу, поддавшись уговорам Хэнка и оставшись на несколько дней в Лондоне. Когда-то он проводил достаточно времени, прогуливаясь по его улицам, изучая хитросплетения переулков, оживлённые магазины, маленькие бары и их посетителей. Воспоминания об этом беззаботном времени вызывали теперь лишь ностальгическую улыбку, и всё же он не мог сказать, что с тех пор всё стало намного хуже. Да, он теперь мог передвигаться только в инвалидном кресле, но если абстрагироваться от личных переживаний и рассматривать ситуацию в мировом масштабе — им удалось очень многое. Мутанты постепенно становились частью общества. Медленно, шаг за шагом, но процесс двигался в нужном направлении. И у него была школа. Школа для одаренных детей профессора Ксавьера. Его ученики — Чарльз улыбнулся, перебирая в памяти весёлые, удивлённые, заинтересованные детские лица — станут основой нового общества. Они докажут людям, что...  


Громкие крики и вспышки света резко выдернули Чарльза из размышлений. Он ехал по одной из тихих узких улочек где-то в районе Бетнал Грин. Шум, привлёкший его внимание, доносился из переулка в десяти метрах впереди, и Чарльз поспешил туда.  


— Ты беспородный оборванец, Северус, возомнивший о себе слишком много. Грязнокровка, недостойный даже находиться в одном помещении с Тёмным Лордом! — за презрительными словами последовал гнусный смех. — Думаешь, он настолько глуп, что поверит в твои сказки? Ты сильно ошибаешься.  


— Оставь его, Макнейр. Он просто жалкий трус, который любыми способами пытается заслужить снисхождение со стороны тех, кто действительно обладает силой и властью. И сегодня он получил сполна. Тебе не привыкать пресмыкаться, да, Северус? Ну, так не забывай, где твоё место.  


К тому моменту, когда Чарльз добрался до поворота, в переулке уже, казалось, никого не было. Он окинул взглядом мусорные баки, тёмно-коричневые кирпичные стены домов и наконец заметил чёрное пятно возле одной из них, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся человеческой фигурой. Чарльз подъехал ближе и удивлённо застыл.  


— Снова вы? — слабым голосом спросил человек у стены и попытался усмехнуться. Он прижимал одну руку к животу, а его лицо вновь было скрыто за прядями волос.  


— А вам, похоже, снова нужна помощь.  


— Мне нужно, чтобы вы перестали меня преследовать.  


— Кто были эти люди? Они ранили вас? — Чарльз отмахнулся от слов незнакомца. — Вам нужно в больницу, — чёрная одежда блестела от влаги, и это определенно была не вода. — У вас кровь.  


— Бывало и хуже. Мне просто нужно домой... — несмотря на небрежный тон, голос незнакомца становился всё тише, и он медленно начал сползать вниз.  


— Северус! — Чарльз подъехал ближе, неловко прижимая человека к стене в попытке не дать ему упасть. Тот дёрнулся, как от удара. — Вас же зовут Северус? Я Чарльз Ксавьер. Обопритесь о моё кресло. Я отведу вас в больницу.  


— Нет, не в больницу, домой, — почти прошептал Северус. В его словах было столько отчаяния, что Чарльз решил не настаивать.  


— Я не знаю, где вы живете... ох, — Северус попытался нашарить рукой спинку инвалидного кресла, но промахнулся и почти упал на Чарльза. — Я снимаю номер в гостинице через два квартала отсюда. Надеюсь, Хэнк сможет что-нибудь сделать.  


Чарльз помог Северусу найти опору и придерживал его, пока они медленно двигались в сторону гостиницы. И всё же последние двадцать метров ему пришлось везти Северуса на себе, потому что тот потерял сознание и тяжёлым кулем завалился ему на колени. Чарльз подъехал ко входу в гостиницу и поднёс пальцы к виску.  


— Хэнк. Нужна твоя помощь. Спустись, пожалуйста.

* * *

— Северус! Северус!  


Кто-то немилосердно тряс его за плечо. Голова гудела и пылала адской болью, во рту был отвратительный металлический привкус крови. Что произошло?  


— Северус!  


Он заставил себя открыть глаза. Боль в голове протестующе ткнулась куда-то в переносицу, заставляя всё вокруг расплываться, будто он смотрел сквозь толщу воды. Но его хотя бы перестали трясти. Северус попытался сфокусировать взгляд на большом пятне прямо над собой и встретил обеспокоенный взгляд синих глаз.  


— Профессор Дамблдор?  


— Не совсем. Профессор Чарльз Ксавьер. Я встретил вас в переулке.  


Ах, да. Чёртов маггл-инвалид. Северус попытался подняться.  


— Пожалуйста, не двигайтесь. Хэнк остановил кровотечение, но лучше какое-то время подождать, чтобы кровь свернулась.  


Сквозь тянущую, колющую и ноющую боль в теле он почувствовал давление руки на плече, удерживающей его в лежачем положении. Нужно было срочно залечить раны, но сначала придётся избавиться от магглов. Северус нащупал в кармане палочку.  


— У вас несколько резаных ран. Переломов конечностей, к счастью, нет. Те типы в переулке, скажите, они били вас? Если да, могут быть сломаны ребра.  


Северус усмехнулся про себя. Лучше бы они его били. Но настоящий тёмный волшебник никогда не опустится до маггловских методов боя. Долохов, Лестрейндж и Макнейр напали на него со спины, одновременно, у него не было ни единого шанса. И всё же это в какой-то мере льстило его самолюбию. Они боялись встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, и тем более один на один. Они завидовали тому, что именно он, жалкий полукровка, смог достать такую ценную информацию для Лорда и был допущен в Ближний круг. Они злились, они боялись, и это делало их слабыми. Северус знал, что совсем скоро придумает блестящий план мести за то унижение, которое они ему нанесли сегодня. Он уже представлял, как они умоляют его о противоядии, когда почувствовал знакомое давление, обычно сопровождающее проникновение в его сознание. Рефлекс сработал мгновенно, воздвигая защитную стену.  


— Кто вы такой? — Северус моментально оказался сидящим на диване, палочка целилась точно в лоб магглу — адреналин сделал всё за него, заглушая боль и проясняя сознание. — Вы маг?  


Человек напротив хмурился, разглядывая палочку, но в целом не выглядел особо напуганным.  


— Нет, Северус. Я мутант. Как, впрочем, и вы.  


— Что вы имеете в виду?  


— Вы блокируете меня. Я попытался прочесть ваши мысли, но вы закрыли их от меня.  


— Потому что я окклюмент, — он продолжал сжимать палочку в вытянутой руке.  


— Извините, но я впервые слышу это слово. Возможно, в Англии так называют суперспособности. Вы ведь местный, если я не ошибся с акцентом, верно?  


Этот человек говорил какие-то глупости. Северус пытался найти смысл в его словах, но ему это не удавалось, а вернувшаяся боль делала задачу ещё сложнее.  


— Послушайте, — его собеседник подъехал к мини-бару, доставая стакан и бутылку минеральной воды. Северус следил за его движениями, не опуская палочку, — вам не нужно меня бояться. Я знаю, каково это — быть не таким, как все, — он открыл бутылку и наполнил стакан. — В Уэстчестере штата Нью-Йорк я создал школу для таких людей, — он вернулся к дивану и с улыбкой протянул Северусу стакан. — Для таких, как я. Для таких, как вы, Северус. И был бы очень рад, если бы вы присоединились к числу её учеников.  


— У нас тут есть своя школа «для таких, как я», — передразнил Северус, игнорируя предложенный стакан, но опуская палочку. Тоже ещё новость. Да и сколько, по мнению этого Чарльза, ему лет? Он уже два года, как закончил Хогвартс, и не относил себя к тем людям, которые выглядят младше своего возраста.  


— Правда? — Чарльз казался искренне удивлённым. Или хорошо играл. — Я не знал об этом. Северус, скажите, где она находится? Мне бы очень хотелось поговорить с её директором.  


«Эти двое точно найдут общий язык», — подумал Северус, глядя в светящиеся добродушием глаза Чарльза. Он вновь попытался встать, не отвечая на вопрос. От резкого движения кровотечение возобновилось, но колдовать на глазах у этого человека было всё же рискованно.  


— Мне нужно в ванную, — опередил он уже открывшего рот для очередных наставлений Чарльза. Ноги отказывались слушаться, и пришлось, сцепив зубы, принять предложенную помощь. То, что сам Чарльз был в инвалидном кресле, немного примиряло Северуса с этим постыдным для него фактом.  


Закрывшись в маленькой гостиничной ванной комнате, он наложил заглушающее заклинание, скинул мантию и уже расстегнутую рубашку, развязал наложенные повязки. Раны выглядели ужасно, но он не соврал, когда сказал, что бывало и хуже. Когда он принимал Метку, то совсем не так представлял себе службу Тёмному Лорду. Он рассчитывал получить силу, статус в обществе, власть. Его должны были бояться и уважать. Хотя первого он добился и без помощи Метки. Но вместо всего этого он получил только обязанность в любое время дня и ночи являться на собрания, жуткую боль в руке, когда Метка вызывала его, и совсем не благородные задания, вроде шпионажа за Альбусом Дамблдором в «Кабаньей Голове». Вместо травли Мародеров теперь были постоянные унижения от других Пожирателей. Вместо контроля со стороны Дамблдора — необходимость пресмыкаться перед Тёмным Лордом, позволяя ему время от времени потрошить свои мысли, как дохлую рыбу. Но теперь всё должно было измениться. Пророчество, которое он подслушал и рассказал Лорду, открыло ему двери в Ближний круг. И сегодняшний неприятный инцидент был всего лишь остаточным явлением, последним напоминанием о его, Северуса, жалкой жизни. И он был готов распрощаться с ней без сожалений.  


Северус пробормотал исцеляющие заклинания. Пока что этого будет достаточно, чтобы добраться домой. А остальное сделают мази и зелья, которые он быстро наловчился варить, усовершенствовав известные рецепты. Он оделся, предусмотрительно спрятал бинты в карман мантии, перекинув её через руку, и успел даже подумать о том, чтобы отправить письмо в оргкомитет конференции зельеваров, с которой его выдернул предыдущий вызов Лорда, как руку снова прострелило болью.  


Так быстро? Он выругался, но потом подумал, что это может быть собрание Ближнего круга. Особое собрание. На котором обсуждаются настоящие планы и будущие операции, разрабатываются стратегии...  


Северус распахнул дверь и едва не упал, натолкнувшись на кресло Чарльза, который, очевидно, караулил его прямо под дверью.  


— У вас всё в порядке? — синие глаза обеспокоенно смотрели на него из-под нахмуренных бровей.  


— Да. Я в порядке, и мне нужно домой, — он попытался пройти мимо Чарльза, но чёртово инвалидное кресло полностью перекрывало выход из ванной комнаты.  


— Северус, — Чарльз продолжал сверлить его взглядом, — я вижу, что у вас проблемы. И если вам понадобится... совет, или вы просто захотите поговорить с кем-то, то я ещё два дня буду в Лондоне, — он наконец отъехал назад, освобождая проход, и Северус метнулся к выходу, столкнувшись возле двери с мужчиной в очках. Тот от неожиданности выронил на пол с десяток каких-то белых коробочек. Выскочив в гостиничный коридор, Северус осмотрелся и тут же аппарировал.  


— Чарльз, зачем ты его отпустил? — Хэнк укоризненно покачал головой и начал собирать рассыпанные по полу лекарства. — Он же свалится через два квартала от потери крови.  


— Я так не думаю, — ответил Чарльз, задумчиво глядя на входную дверь и постукивая пальцами по подбородку.

* * *

Северус не помнил, как закончилось собрание. Не помнил, как аппарировал куда-то в Лондон. Как бездумно ходил по его улицам, не замечая ничего и никого вокруг. Зато он смутно помнил, как в одном из переулков живот скрутила судорога, заставляя чуть ли не сложиться пополам, и его стошнило жгучей желчью на собственные ботинки.  


Не так он представлял свое первое собрание Ближнего круга Лорда. Не на это надеялся, когда почти бегом мчался к очередному тайному дому, на ходу надевая пропитанную собственной кровью мантию и белую маску Пожирателя Смерти.  


Сначала всё было замечательно. Да, они посмеялись над его внешним видом — Ближний круг не носил масок, но это были сущие мелочи. Быть там, видеть лица других таких же посвящённых, участвовать на равных в их разговорах — это уже само по себе было признанием его талантов, его ума, его способностей и его преданности. Признанием его, Северуса Снейпа, достойным. Та информация, которую он узнал, уже не была из разряда расплывчатых планов и неясных намёков, каждый раз напоминающих ему о Дамблдоре. Это были чёткие планы — с конкретными исполнителями, сроками, рисками и результатами. Это была суть всей деятельности Лорда и Пожирателей Смерти. Но в какой-то момент всё полетело к чертям. И причиной снова стала ненавистная, отвратительная, скрипящая на зубах каждой своей буквой фамилия.  


Поттер.  


Иногда ему казалось, что это и не фамилия вовсе, а проклятье. Его личная несчастливая звезда, его Грим. Потому что слишком много плохого в его жизни было связано с этой фамилией. И с каждым разом становилось только хуже. Вот и сейчас, едва услышав проклятое сочетание букв из уст Лорда, ещё не до конца поняв смысл сказанного, он уже ощутил каким-то шестым чувством — должно произойти нечто ужасное. Кто-то из Пожирателей переспросил, избавляя его от необходимости делать это самому и выглядеть глупо. Рёбенком, о котором говорилось в пророчестве, был Гарри Поттер, сын Джеймса и Лили. Сын Лили. До этого момента он даже не знал, что у неё есть ребёнок. И предпочел бы и дальше не знать. Новость сама по себе была шокирующей, а в сочетании с тем, что Лорд собирался убить этого ребёнка, едва не сшибла Северуса с ног. Его самообладания хватило на то, чтобы сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица и понять, что конкретного плана у Лорда пока ещё не было. Всё остальное слилось в памяти в сплошное облако серого тумана, словно кто-то наложил на него Обливиэйт.  


У Лили есть сын. Тёмный Лорд собирается его убить. Эти две мысли пульсировали в его голове, вспыхивая попеременно, и он не мог понять, что чувствует. Всё это было для него слишком сложно. Чувства никогда не были его сильной стороной, он сознательно отказался от них, оставив рассуждения на эту тему людям вроде Дамблдора. Его не интересовали чувства. Знания, действия, сила — вот, что его привлекало. Эти материи были понятны, они укладывались в чёткие рамки, их можно было систематизировать, классифицировать, измерить, сравнить. А то, что происходило с ним сейчас, не поддавалось никакой систематизации. Хаос. Неопределённость.  


Что ему теперь делать? Что он должен сделать?  


Что он _может_ сделать?  


Должен ли он предать Лорда и предупредить Лили? Может ли он рискнуть всем, чего добивался так долго, и спасти ребёнка своего злейшего врага? Спасти ребенка того, кто забрал у него единственное, что имело значение — его Лили? Но ведь это и её ребенок тоже...  


Непонятные, не поддающиеся контролю эмоции мешали думать логически, рассмотреть все варианты и возможные последствия, сделать правильный выбор. Они бились внутри него, как волны штормового моря о береговые скалы, всё сильнее и сильнее. Словно, будучи столько времени запертыми, наконец вырвались на свободу. И он чувствовал, что может не устоять против их напора, утонуть, погребённый под руинами тех стен, которые выстроил сам, чтобы защитить себя от этой слепой мощи.  


Кажется, на этот раз ему не справиться в одиночку. Первый раз в жизни Северус готов был признать, что ему нужна помощь. Нужен совет. Но к кому он мог обратиться? Все, кого он знал, уже сделали выбор в пользу той или иной стороны и, соответственно, были пристрастны. Не говоря уже о том, что он не мог попросить совета, не раскрыв подробностей. А это было невозможно. Разве что...  


Он остановился и задумался. Это тоже было рискованно и, пожалуй, более чем странно. Но это был лучший, нет, это был единственный вариант. Он как можно точнее вспомнил нужное место и аппарировал.

* * *

— Северус! — Чарльз открыл дверь и улыбнулся. — Входите. Как вы себя чувствуете? Я могу попросить Хэнка осмотреть вас ещё раз.  


— Не стоит.  


Недавний знакомый Чарльза хмурым взглядом окинул комнату. Все-таки он был ещё так молод — лет двадцать, не больше. Длинные волосы, просторный чёрный плащ, манера говорить короткими отрывистыми фразами — всё это внешне делало его старше. Но затравленный взгляд, который Чарльз слишком часто видел у своих учеников, выдавал его реальный возраст.  


Чарльз отъехал в сторону, пропуская гостя внутрь. Он не был удивлён его возвращением, можно даже сказать, он ждал его. Конечно, не настолько поздно, но он был уверен, что Северус обязательно вернётся. Войдя в номер, тот неловко застыл посреди комнаты, и Чарльз указал ему на одно из кресел, одновременно набирая номер портье.  


— Доброй ночи. Будьте так добры, чай на двоих в двести пятнадцатый номер. Благодарю. Итак... — он расположился напротив кресла — достаточно близко, но, в то же время, не нарушая личного пространства. — Я вас слушаю.  


— Что? — его собеседник напрягся, и Чарльз понял, что ему предстоит непростой разговор.  


— Вы хотите рассказать мне что-то. Иначе, зачем бы вернулись?  


Северус молчал. Сжимал побелевшие пальцы в кулаки и смотрел в одну точку. Чарльз догадался, что он не знает, с чего начать, и решил его немного подтолкнуть.  


— Вы хотите рассказать о тех парнях, что избили вас? Что произошло в том переулке?  


— Вы всегда были таким? — вместо ответа спросил Северус. Что ж, некоторым сначала нужно услышать чужую историю, прежде чем решиться рассказать свою. Это было вполне логично.  


— О, я понял это о себе в девять лет. Когда стал слышать голоса...  


— Нет, — Северус дёрнул головой, раздражённым и нетерпеливым жестом. — Я о ваших ногах.  


— А... — Чарльз запнулся. — Это долгая история, — ответ прозвучал, как стандартная отговорка, и он добавил: — Шальная пуля. Почти двадцать лет назад.  


— Разве нет… средства, чтобы это вылечить?  


— Есть. Но оно блокирует мои способности. Иногда приходится делать выбор, и я свой сделал много лет назад.  


Кажется, его слова попали в точку, потому что Северус внимательно посмотрел на него. Было бы намного проще, если бы удалось прочитать его мысли. Но после прошлого раза Чарльз не рисковал этого делать.  


— Что заставило вас выбрать способности, а не возможность ходить?  


Северуса мучил какой-то вопрос. И он надеялся найти для себя ответ, узнав мотивацию поступков Чарльза. Что ж, это имело смысл. В конце концов, причиной большинства человеческих проблем является всего несколько вечных мотивов: любовь, страх, дружба, месть, зависть, жажда власти.  


— Люди, которых я люблю, — при этих словах Северус дёрнул уголком губ и отвёл взгляд. — Они нуждались в моей помощи. А без своих способностей я не мог им помочь.  


— У вас получилось? — он едва расслышал вопрос, настолько тихим голосом тот был задан.  


— Помочь им? — Чарльз ненадолго задумался. — Да, пожалуй... Я надеюсь, что да. Во всяком случае, всё могло бы быть намного хуже...  


В дверь постучали. Когда Чарльз вернулся с подносом, Северус сидел, поставив локти на колени и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Чарльз налил две чашки чая из чайника.  


— Пейте чай, Северус. И расскажите, наконец, что у вас случилось. Я постараюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы вам помочь.  


Похоже, его участливый тон придал Северусу уверенности — он убрал руки от лица и выпрямился.  


— Есть один... человек, которому я... помогаю.

* * *

Как же сложно было подобрать слова. Ещё никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким косноязычным. Как рассказать всё, не рассказав ничего? Кажется, таким умением в совершенстве обладает только Дамблдор. Вот чему нужно было у него учиться. Он и сам не понимал, почему сегодня так часто вспоминает своего бывшего учителя. Может, это внимательные и такие же синие глаза Чарльза напоминали ему о директоре Хогвартса? Чарльз не торопил его, но явно давал понять, что внимательно слушает. Северус собрался с мыслями и продолжил:  


— Сегодня я узнал, что он собирается для достижения своих целей... сделать кое-что плохое.  


— Северус, если вы будете продолжать говорить такими расплывчатыми фразами, я ничем не смогу вам помочь. Если вы боитесь, что я заявлю на вас в полицию, то обещаю, что не сделаю этого. Вы можете мне доверять. Всё, что вы расскажете, останется только между нами.  


Полиция. Северус с трудом вспомнил, что это слово означало что-то вроде авроров у магглов. А может, так называются авроры в Америке? Он снова задумался о том, кем же был тот человек, который сидел перед ним, и которому он рассказывал свои тайны.  


Кем бы он ни был, ему почему-то хотелось верить. В крайнем случае, он в любой момент мог стереть ему память.  


— Он собирается убить ребёнка моей... моей... — Лили? Кем она была для него теперь? Бывшей подругой? Первой и единственной любовью? Самым важным человеком в его жизни? — Моей подруги.  


— Подруги, — Чарльз кивнул, и Северусу на мгновение показалось, что он пытается сдержать улыбку. Так, словно понял всё, что Северус хотел выразить этим словом.  


— Я не знаю, что делать.  


— Вы не знаете, как остановить его?  


— Я не знаю, должен ли я сделать это.  


— Северус, мы говорим об убийстве. Об убийстве ребёнка.  


— Это ребёнок от человека, которого я ненавижу! — последнее слово он произнёс чересчур громко. Упоминание Джеймса оставалось одной из немногих вещей, которые всё ещё могли вывести его из себя.  


— Разве ребенок виноват в том, какие отношения связывают вас с его отцом? Вы действительно готовы позволить ему умереть только из-за своей ненависти? Подумайте о своей подруге и о том, чем это станет для неё. Поверьте мне: это не то, что вы когда-либо сможете себе простить.  


— Но я не могу ни переубедить, ни остановить этого человека, потому что он убьёт меня. И не могу предупредить её, потому что он узнает, что это сделал я, и опять же убьёт меня.  


— Почему бы вам не обратиться в полицию?  


— Этот человек обладает огромной силой и властью. Полиция его не остановит.  


— Но есть кто-то, кто может ему помешать?  


— Есть... Есть один человек, который обладает достаточной силой, чтобы противостоять ему. Но я не могу обратиться к нему.  


— Почему?  


Это был слишком сложный вопрос. Он и сам не до конца знал ответа на него. Почему он не мог пойти к Дамблдору?  


— Потому что я предал его. Он не разделяет взгляды того, кому я помогаю, и пытался удержать меня от вступления в ряды… его последователей. Но я всё равно сделал это.  


Чарльз взял свою чашку с чаем и, поставив на колени, обхватил её обеими руками.  


— Северус, я не совсем понимаю вас. Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь. Есть два человека, обладающие огромными возможностями, но противостоящие друг другу, — Северус кивнул. — Вы помогаете одному из них, хотя второй просил вас этого не делать, — Северус снова кивнул. — И тот, кому вы помогаете, собирается убить... ребёнка, — Северус кивнул третий раз. Чарльз удивлённо поднял брови. — Позвольте спросить, что заставило вас стать помощником человека, готового на убийство?  


Этот Чарльз сверлил его глазами и задавал неудобные, но попадающие точно в цель вопросы, всё больше и больше напоминая Дамблдора. Северуса внезапно пронзило подозрение: а не подослал ли этого человека к нему сам директор? Ведь он точно знал, что Северус передаст Лорду всё услышанное в тот вечер в «Кабаньей Голове».  


Отвечая, он представлял, что говорит это напрямую Дамблдору. Говорит те слова, которые так и не сорвались с его языка в день их последней встречи. Неважно, что Дамблдор, скорее всего, и так всё это знает. Горькая обида, задетая гордость и уязвлённое чувство собственного достоинства подталкивали его, заставляли произнести их вслух:  


— Потому что он борется за свободу. За свободу «таких, как я», — Северус решил использовать терминологию Чарльза. — Много лет мы прячемся, скрываемся от людей, как... как крысы, — лицо Чарльза изменилось, но Северус едва обратил на это внимание, распаляясь всё больше. — Да, нас мало, но это не значит, что мы слабее. Наоборот, мы намного сильнее. И не обязаны жить фактически изгнанниками просто потому, что они боятся нас. Да, мы другие, но мы — лучше. Многие этого не понимают. Но этот человек — он достаточно умён, он обладает колоссальной силой и положит конец этой несправедливости.  


Чарльз смотрел на него очень серьёзно и даже нахмурившись. Затем очень тихо сказал:  


— Прошу прощения, — и, вернув на поднос чашку с недопитым чаем, отъехал к телефону.  


Северус нащупал в рукаве палочку, но решил дождаться полного понимания ситуации. Если этот человек был действительно подослан Дамблдором, то сейчас он вызовет авроров или кого-то из Ордена Феникса, или самого Дамблдора.  


— Хэнк, отмени билеты на самолёт, пожалуйста. Эрик в Англии. И он собирается сделать что-то ужасное... Хэнк, — Чарльз нахмурился, а затем шумно вздохнул. — Ладно. Ты прав. Да, как всегда, — он закончил разговор и вернулся обратно. — Северус, я должен встретиться с этим человеком.  


— Зачем?  


— Я с ним знаком.  


— Вы? Знакомы с Тёмным Лордом? — это было совсем не то, чего он ожидал. Мысли в голове совершенно спутались.  


— Тёмным Лордом? — Чарльз удивлённо поднял брови и усмехнулся: — Когда мы виделись с ним в последний раз, он называл себя иначе. Впрочем, это не имеет значения. Отведите меня к нему, и я обещаю, что всё улажу.  


— Вы думаете, что уговорите его не убивать ребенка Лили?  


— Я вам это обещаю. Что бы он ни говорил, каким бы чудовищем ни выглядел, в душе Эрик хороший человек.  


— Почему вы называете его Эриком?  


— Это его настоящее имя.  


— Но его настоящее имя — Том, — слово непривычно чиркнуло по губам. Никогда раньше Северус не позволял себе даже в мыслях называть Тёмного Лорда его маггловским именем. Это было неписаное правило, даже табу для всех Пожирателей Смерти. Но он только что сделал это, и небо не рухнуло на землю, а его, Северуса, не убило внезапным проклятьем. В конце концов, Тёмный Лорд тоже когда-то был… обычным ребенком-магом, которому в одиннадцать лет пришло письмо из Хогвартса. Осознание этого факта отдалось внутри странным и очень неприятным чувством.  


— Том... — Чарльз растерянно нахмурился. — Простите, возможно, я ошибся. Просто тот, кого вы описали, так похож на моего... моего... — он замялся. — Моего друга.  


— Друга, — Северус попытался сдержать невольную улыбку. Так вот как он выглядел со стороны. Это заставило его снова вспомнить о Лили.  


— Никакая цель не стоит человеческой жизни, тем более жизни ребёнка, — сказал Чарльз, похоже, догадавшись, о чём он думает. — Какой бы справедливой она вам ни казалась. Более того, если кто-то говорит вам, что это необходимо, я советовал бы тщательнее присмотреться к этой цели и к мотивам этого человека. Скорее всего, всё совсем не так, как выглядит на первый взгляд. Скажите, как давно вы присоединились к этому человеку?  


— Два года назад, — вопрос застал Северуса врасплох. — Какое это имеет значение?  


— Огромное. Северус, вы ещё так молоды. Простите меня за эти слова, я ни в коей мере не хочу обидеть вас. Но я всё-таки директор школы и видел достаточно подростков и молодых людей, чтобы кое-что понять. В этом возрасте очень легко поддаться подобным максималистским идеям. Я не хочу сказать, что они плохи сами по себе, но слишком часто они являются лишь ширмой, прикрытием с целью использовать людей, заставить их делать то, что они никогда не сделали бы при других обстоятельствах. Я не буду вам ничего говорить сейчас, но прошу вас очень тщательно подумать вот о чём, — Чарльз сделал паузу, которая показалась Северусу слегка театральной: — Представьте, что этого человека и его идей не существует. В каком мире хотели бы жить лично вы? В каком мире вы хотели бы, чтобы жили ваши близкие? Ваша подруга? Подумайте о том, возможно ли в этом мире всё то, что делает этот человек. Подумайте о том, связаны ли его слова и идеи с тем, что он делает и что просит делать вас. И, самое главное, Северус, подумайте о том, что на самом деле заставило вас примкнуть к нему. Это сложно, это может потребовать от вас признаться себе в чём-то, что будет для вас неприятным, заглянуть внутрь себя — так глубоко, как никогда раньше. Но это необходимо. Иначе вы можете совершить очень большую ошибку. А сейчас я советую вам вернуться домой и отдохнуть. У вас, определённо, был тяжёлый день.  


Северус молча кивнул и встал. Вначале его разозлили слова Чарльза. Он, как и Дамблдор (чёрт бы побрал этого вездесущего старика!), считал его несмышлёным ребенком, неспособным адекватно оценивать реальность и отвечать за свои поступки. Но последние слова вызвали в голове такой ворох мыслей, что ему явно требовалось время и одиночество, чтобы разобраться со всеми возникнувшими вопросами.  


— Возьмите, — Чарльз протянул ему картонный прямоугольник. — Это адрес и телефон моей школы в Уэстчестере. Завтра я улетаю, но если вам понадобится помощь — знайте, вам всегда будут там рады.  


Северус взял картонку из рук Чарльза и посмотрел в его спокойные, светящиеся доверием и добродушием глаза. Затем спрятал её в карман и ещё раз молча кивнул. В дверях он снова столкнулся с мужчиной в очках, который выронил из рук блокнот. Завернув за угол гостиничного коридора, Северус аппарировал домой.

* * *

— Это тот парень, Северус, да? Я вижу, ему лучше, — Хэнк поднял блокнот и выглянул в пустой коридор. — Зачем он приходил?  


— За советом. У него серьёзные проблемы.  


— О, это-то я понял.  


— Кажется, у них тут своя английская версия Магнето.  


— А, так всё же это не он?  


— Похоже, не он. Но по тому, что рассказал мне Северус, можно сделать вывод, что этот тип намного хуже. И не надо говорить, что хуже некуда, — быстро добавил Чарльз, а Хэнк закрыл уже было открывшийся рот и поджал губы, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что именно это он и собирался сказать. — Я думаю, мне нужно с ним встретиться. Могут пострадать невинные люди.  


— Чарльз, — на лице Хэнка появилось страдальческое выражение, — я понимаю, что ты хочешь помочь всем и сразу, но это невозможно. В школе и так уже, наверняка, завал, мы совершенно не понимаем, что на самом деле тут происходит, и нет гарантии, что своим вмешательством ты не сделаешь хуже. Я тебя прошу, не вмешивайся ещё и в это. Даю тебе стопроцентную гарантию, что если твоя помощь действительно понадобится, этот Северус разыщет тебя хоть на краю земли. Он явно не из тех, кто отступает после первой же неудачи.  


— Но и не из тех, кто привык просить о помощи… — Чарльз задумчиво вздохнул. — Ладно, Хэнк. Думаю, ты прав.  


— Я заказываю билеты на завтра, — сказал Хэнк и выскочил из номера, пока Чарльз не передумал.

* * *

Чарльз сидел за столом в своем кабинете, пролистывая одновременно несколько новых выпусков научных журналов и делая пометки ручкой прямо в них, и вдруг услышал негромкий стук в окно. Посмотрев в ту сторону, он увидел за стеклом небольшой тёмный силуэт. Солнце как раз садилось, и в его лучах не получалось рассмотреть, что это. Гадая, что за новую забаву придумали его ученики, он подъехал к окну и открыл его. На козырьке сидел большой коричневый филин с привязанным к лапе бумажным свёртком. Чарльз выглянул во двор, но никого из учеников там не оказалось. Птица впорхнула на подоконник и, громко ухнув, выпучила на него тёмно-коричневые глаза.  


— Ладно, — Чарльз осторожно отвязал сверток, и птица тут же улетела, царапнув подоконник внушительными когтями и обдав Чарльза порывом прохладного воздуха.  


В свёртке обнаружился небольшой фиал из тёмно-зёленого стекла и бумажный свиток, по-старинному запечатанный сургучной печатью. Чарльз заинтересованно нахмурился, сломал печать и начал читать:  


«Профессор Ксавьер,  
Сообщаю вам, что обратился за помощью к директору школы, о котором говорил. Он пообещал спасти ребёнка моей подруги, а также предложил занять должность преподавателя в школе.

П.С. Не каждый выбор обязательно приводит к потерям. И не со всеми потерями нужно мириться.

П.П.С. Четырёх капель на стакан воды будет достаточно.  
С.С.»

— Пожалуйста, Северус, — Чарльз улыбнулся и поднял фиал, изучая на просвет жидкость внутри него. — Надеюсь, у тебя всё будет хорошо.


End file.
